


Best Served Cold

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius wants Sirius, and intends to have him – with or without his agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Title:** Best Served Cold  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Lucius/Sirius, Sirius/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings (if any):** AU, dub-con, mild violence  
 **Summary:** Lucius wants Sirius, and intends to have him – with or without his agreement.  
 **Author's Notes:** Very many thanks to a beta who went above and beyond, helping me when I was completely stuck with the bloody fic. You know who you are, and you're fantastic.

 

**Part One: Lucius**

“I won't.”

“The problem is, Sirius,” Lucius said gently, “you are not actually being given that option.” He leaned back against the plush leather of his chair and waved a hand. “Look around you. You are in my house, in my power. Do you really think I do not have the ability to compel you to do as I ask?”

Lucius smiled as Sirius seethed. The boy was no idiot – a fool, yes, but a fool with brains. It was searingly obvious to anyone with the least intelligence that the power (the whip-hand, Lucius thought with some amusement) was all with Lucius.

“It would,” he continued, “be a pity to hurt you unnecessarily.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you'd be _devastated_ ,” spat Sirius.

“Well, it would be a shame,” Lucius replied. “I do prefer a willing conquest, I admit. Quixotic of me, no doubt, but there it is.” He sighed and shook his head at Sirius's expression. “Oh, my dear boy, please stop being quite so predictable. No doubt it might seem more honorable, nobler, to fight your attraction – oh yes, I am aware that you are attracted to me – but really it will make very little difference in the scheme of things and only serve to make you uncomfortable along the way. Why, we are almost family.”

Sirius froze at this mention of Malfoy's recent betrothal to his cousin. “And what's Cissa going to do while you bugger me? Stand and watch? It's probably right up her street.”

“Oh no,” said Lucius blandly. “Narcissa is a far more delicate flower than you give her credit for. She prefers to allow me to deal with miscreants in my own way.”

Sirius gave a short laugh. “How disappointing for you. Perhaps you should have taken Bella. She'd have found it a laugh a minute, I'm sure.”

“Fascinated though I'm sure you are in my betrothal details, Sirius, this is not really the moment for them. You have just one thing to consider. We can do this the easy – even, possibly, pleasant – way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice.”

Lucius watched, amused, as each of Sirius's thoughts chased across his visage one by one. To give in was unthinkable, the alternative almost equally as bad. Sirius sat in silence and at last, losing patience, Lucius stood.

“Come, my boy.”

Sirius looked up at this, firm chin determined, mouth thin-lipped. “No.”

Lucius sighed. “Gryffindor pride. Very well.” He rang a bell on the mantelpiece and three large, solid looking servants appeared. “Mr Black requires assistance finding my bedroom,” Lucius said. “Please help him.” He turned back to Sirius. “Your choice, Sirius, your choice,” he said, and left.

*

It was some little while before Sirius joined Lucius in the bedroom, thrust in by one of the men. Lucius had time to take a leisurely shower, to comb his hair into an even more beautiful state of order, before the younger man appeared. Sirius was naked now, sporting several bruises that were newly beginning to shine on his skin. There was a scratch which led from his shoulder to his nipple on the left-hand side of his body, and the skin on his right knuckles was broken and bloody. Lucius tutted.

“Really, Sirius, was there any need to resort to these extremes? You must have known the end result before you started.”

 

“Damned if I'm just going to sit down and wait to be fucked,” retorted Sirius hotly.

Lucius laughed. “Quite right. It wouldn't work that way – as I presume you know? You'll need to be standing, lying – or perhaps on all fours: I have no preference.”

“What?”

“Oh dear, you **are** innocent,” sighed Lucius. Sirius's mouth dropped open. Lucius suspected that it was quite a while since an accusation of innocence had last been made to the boy. “Come and sit next to me,” he invited.

“I'd rather not.”

Really, Sirius was managing quite well for a boy who had just lost a fight with three larger men and who was now standing naked in someone else's bedroom, Lucius mused. He picked up his wand from the bedside cabinet and slid it through his fingers.

“Must I use this?”

“No,” shot back Sirius. “You could just stop being a total bastard and send me home.”

“Oh, I'll be sending you home,” Lucius reassured him, the smile creeping across his lips. “Just as soon as I've finished with you. Now, come and sit beside me.”

Sirius sat down firmly on the floor by the door and folded his arms. “Make me.”

“If that's what you enjoy,” shrugged Lucius. “ _Imperio_.”

In the second before the curse hit, he saw Sirius's eyes widen. Whatever the boy had expected, it was not that he would have one of the Unforgivables used on him. There was a touch of fear in his face now.

“Come here,” said Lucius again. Slowly, draggingly, his body clearly at war with his brain, Sirius moved over and sat at Lucius's side. “Yes,” said Lucius, “you may kiss me.”

Again, that pause as Sirius's curse-befuddled mind frowned its confusion. Then Sirius was leaning in, his lips on Lucius's - and Lucius felt a bubble of amusement swell up inside him, for even the Imperius curse would not make a man kiss like that if he wasn't desperate to do so.

“You...” Sirius started slowly, as the kiss finished. “You've cursed me.”

Lucius, silently lifting the curse, nodded. “Yes.”

He watched with interest as Sirius explored the possibilities of this. There was – wasn't that a look of relief in the Black boy's face? How very intriguing.

“I... I can't...” Sirius stopped. “Damn it. You absolute bastard. And I...” He leaned forward as if compelled, and kissed Lucius again. “What have you done to me?”

Very, _very_ intriguing. Lucius smiled. “Why don't you accept that you want to kiss me?” he asked gently. “Is that so awful?”

“You've fucking... An Unforgiveable... You – are you so desperate that you can't get a fuck without force?”

“I can reassure you that my sex life is extremely satisfactory.” Lucius paused. So the boy thought he was still under the Imperius curse, did he? It would be interesting to see how far this belief would take him. “On your knees,” he said abruptly. Sirius palpably hesitated; Lucius looked him straight in the eye. “On. Your. Knees.”

And the boy did it. Sirius Black, proud renegade of an ancient house, down on his knees - of his own free will! - to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius felt himself growing hard at this act of obedience. At his betrothal to Narcissa Black, it had been made clear to him that the Black family considered it to be a great honour for a Malfoy to be accepted into the family. Now... now, he had an arrogant Black grovelling at his feet. He wondered what Walburga would say if she could see her eldest son at this moment – naked and on his knees to the 'unworthy' Lucius Malfoy.

“Now,” Lucius said, “isn't that easier than fighting every step of the way? Of course,” he added, running a thoughtful finger down the bleeding scratch on Sirius's body, “it may be that you delight in the rough approach, in which case I'm happy to oblige you. I know from past experience that some men get sexual pleasure from being beaten. I might not have thought of you as one of them, but I am prepared to be corrected.”

“Yeah, you'd get a kick out of that, I bet.” Sirius might be on his knees, but he hadn't lost all pride. Not yet.

“Potentially I would, in the literal meaning of the word,” Lucius agreed. “But as I believe I told you earlier, I prefer a less painful route to completion. Now, are you going to do what I tell you?”

“I haven't got much choice, have I?”

Lucius smiled, and did not answer. Instead, he said, his tone enquiring, “Have you ever had your mouth around another man's cock before?” Sirius blushed; Lucius was entertained to see such a self-possessed young man as Sirius reduced to this. “Now, does that blush denote a previously secret encounter, or is it because you really are the innocent you seem?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, but it's about to become **your** business, is it not?” Lucius stood up and removed his robe, shrugging it elegantly off his shoulders. “It would be fascinating to know whether I am your first, but really it matters very little.” Sirius's and his eyes met, as Lucius sat down once more, and Lucius gave the boy a little nod. “Go on.”

Sirius was trembling, just the slightest bit. Lucius watched as he attempted to position himself correctly; hesitated; moved again.

“I – I can't...” he said gruffly.

“Oh, I think you can. I think you will,” Lucius said. “In fact, I order you to do it.” And with Sirius believing himself under the Imperius curse, there was a meaning to the word 'order'.

Slowly, Sirius arranged himself at Lucius's feet, and put first a hand, and then a warm mouth, around the older man's erection. He was tentative at first, his uncertainty evident; but with Lucius's hands in his hair, and his gently murmured words of encouragement, he took things further, taking more of Lucius into his mouth, and using his tongue to swirl around him. Lucius closed his eyes for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling, but brought himself back to the moment. There was, after all, so much more he wanted from Sirius.

“On the bed,” he said abruptly. Sirius heaved himself up, and Lucius smiled. “Good boy. Now, you've given pleasure, so now I believe it is your turn to receive some. Come, lie up here, right next to me.”

Sirius obeyed. And if Lucius had never known before what a heady aphrodisiac was power, he did now; his cock was painfully stiff as he enjoyed having Sirius under his control. Unable to resist, he kissed Sirius firmly on the mouth, and Sirius groaned and leaned in towards him. Lucius, adjusting his position slightly, managed to move so that the cocks of the two men pressed together. One hand behind Sirius's head, he pulled him deeper into the kiss, all the time moving his hips to increase the sensation of one erect cock rubbing against another.

“Ah, Merlin, fuck,” Sirius muttered incoherently as the kiss ended. “God...”

(And Lucius could get used to being addressed as 'god'.)

Lucius reached under his pillow in a leisurely fashion to produce some lube; slopping it on, he reached down to take Sirius literally 'in hand'. The younger man gasped at the feeling, thrusting himself further into Lucius's grip.

“You like that?”

“Please. Yes. God.”

Sirius was almost out of control in his lust, his hands reaching out to run all over Lucius's body, all the time bucking against Lucius's grasp on his cock. Lucius deliberately slowed his motion, using his other hand to probe between Sirius's buttocks at the small but perfectly formed hole between them and then sliding a finger deep inside.

“Fuck... so good,” Sirius muttered feverishly, then “cursed – can't help myself, fuck.”

Lucius stilled a moment, then slowly removed his hands from Sirius's body, looking down on his prospective cousin.

“You are not cursed, Sirius.”

“Imperio – ah, fuck, touch me...” Sirius begged.

“I took the Imperius curse off you some time ago, Sirius.”

Sirius, head back, arching up desperately towards Lucius, was breathing unsteadily.

“It's not true.” He reached out despite himself, apparently unable to resist fondling Lucius's pale, perfect skin. “It's not true,” he said again, almost pleadingly.

It would have been easy to assent, to give Sirius the comforting lie which would release him from all guilt or blame. But Lucius was not prepared to do that. Whilst at first he had aimed only for conquest, he would now be content with little less than utter capitulation. Sirius would know – would always know – who and what he had begged for.

“You've offered yourself to me, begged for my touch” - and Lucius ran fingers, still slippery with lube, the length of Sirius's cock, making him groan with need - “under no spell of obligation. You wanted – you **want** this.”

“No.”

“Tell me to stop.”

Sirius mouthed the word 'stop', but could not say it aloud.

“Did you speak, Sirius?”

Sirius closed his eyes, as if convincing himself that anything he could not see was not happening. “No,” he said – and just as the Imperius curse had forced his body to betray his mind, now his mind could no longer deny the obvious truth.

“You want me inside you?”

“Yes.”

“It would be heartless of me to refuse such a deep desire, Sirius, would it not?” Lucius turned Sirius onto his back, pushing his legs apart. “You like it when I touch you here?” he asked, pressing a finger against Sirius's anus once more and working it inside him.

“Yes.”

“When I do this?”

Lucius pressed another finger inside him.

“Yes.” Sirius, it seemed, had no brain for speech above this one monosyllable.

“When I push inside you?” asked Lucius, fitting the action to the words.

“Yes. God. Merlin, yes.”

Sirius was tight; Lucius had been right in believing him a homosexual 'virgin', though a terrified, shrinking virgin he was certainly not. It must have hurt, just a little, but it wasn't obvious from Sirius's reactions. Far from cringing away, he was positively begging Lucius to push deeper into him – faster; thrusting up to meet him stroke for stroke. Even without Lucius's hand on his cock, Lucius thought that he would probably have reached his orgasm; with it, the inevitable was hastened so that it took little time before Sirius was jerking and coming, moaning Lucius's name as he did so. Lucius allowed himself to let go in turn, enjoying to the maximum the feeling of Sirius clenching around him.

It took a while for Sirius to return to a normal state of consciousness. Lucius, pulling out, sat looking at Sirius, who had his eyes closed and sweat slicking his body. He was truly a beautiful sight. Lucius cast his mind back through the details of their shared experience, lingering on those moments he savoured the most, as Sirius slowly came back to earth. He watched as Sirius's body suddenly tensed, as the young man sat bolt upright, in evident realisation of what had just been happening.

“Back with us, Sirius?” Lucius enquired.

Sirius sprang out of bed. He was shaking once more, this time with fury.

“I hate you, Malfoy. You won't get away with this. I'll get you – some day, I'll fucking _get_ you.”

Lucius laughed.

 

**Part Two: Draco**

Draco had thought he'd faced fear when he'd been confronted by a furious Marcus Flint as a twelve year old. Now he realised that he'd got nowhere near it. Now he was facing his cousin Sirius Black, and never mind fear, Draco was terrified. Sirius was taller than Flint, he was broader than him, and the years in Azkaban made him infinitely more dangerous. He was also leaning against the closed door which was the only way out of the room they were in. Draco wondered, for a desperate second, whether he could possibly reach his wand, just a metre away; nearly touching distance, and curse his way past Sirius. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, however, because Sirius gave a barking laugh.

“No, Draco,” he said, “you wouldn't even get close, and I advise you not to try.”

“I wasn't...”

“Oh, I know just what you weren't. And what you aren't. Not to mention,” Sirius added, his voice more frightening for its conversational tone, “what you will be.”

“My father will have you if you touch me.” Draco couldn't understand Sirius's mocking smile at his threat.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure he hears all about it,” said Sirius. “In fact, I look forward to it. But before then... before then we have a few matters to attend to.”

“I won't.”

“The thing is, I'm not giving you that option. So – have you got a kiss for your cousin? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?”

There was something compelling about Sirius. It wasn't hard to believe that this man could carry through his threat, yet at the same time Draco realised to his horror that there was a sick sexual attraction caused by his sense of Sirius's power.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“You're a Malfoy. You're not that naïve.” Draco saw his wand fly in an arc to Sirius's hand after a wordless spell which demonstrated his strength once more, this time magically. His cousin smiled again. “You know exactly what I want.”

“You can't make me.” And Draco knew that he lied, even as he spoke.

“No?”

“I...”

“Do you know any little spells which might prove you wrong, Malfoy?” Sirius asked quietly, throwing Draco's wand in the air and catching it again.

You could not have been in the service of Lord Voldemort and not know what was meant. Draco's pale skin paled further.

“You wouldn't.”

“Oh, I would,” Sirius assured him. “I certainly would. Do you want to hear me say it? Very well, then. _Imperio_.”

There was a cloud over Draco's brain. It was as if his mind was wrapped in thick cotton wool, unable to consider his actions. He saw Sirius move away from the door, but somehow it never occurred to him to make a run for it. Dimly, he knew that for some reason he ought to, yet...

“Come here, Draco.” Draco moved towards Sirius. It seemed natural to do so. It seemed natural, too, to obey his next command. “Kiss me.”

Sirius was a good three inches taller than his young cousin. Draco had to lift his head to reach Sirius's mouth, and he put his hands on Sirius's shoulders to allow himself more purchase. Then he pressed his lips against his cousin's. Sirius kissed him back.

Sirius was kissing him back, and there was some reason – Draco couldn't remember what – why this should not be happening, why... But desire took over from the limited memory he had, and Draco groaned and pressed closer to Sirius, closing the gap between their bodies until his groin was rubbing against the other man's, his cock hard and begging for more.

“Fuck...” Draco didn't realise he had spoken until Sirius replied.

“Later,” the older man said, his word a promise - or a threat. But why should something Draco desired so much be a threat? “I'll fuck you later, Draco. For now...” He held Draco at arms' length, raking his eyes over the young man's body. “Undress for me,” he said, his voice thick with desire. “Show me what you've got to offer.”

Draco took off his clothes obediently, fingers fumbling a little with the buttons. At last, he stood naked in front of Sirius, feeling the heat of the older man's gaze.

“Well, well, well,” Sirius said, his voice amused. “Hasn't Lucius's son grown up?”

He shed his own clothes before pulling Draco back against him, hands caressing his arse as he locked the two of them close in an embrace. Draco tilted his head up, begging to be kissed. Sirius seemed to like that: his mouth was hard and warm against Draco's, demanding more and more from him. Draco's brain seemed to be melting into nothing; all attention was being drawn downwards to his aching cock. Sirius, murmuring a spell which made his hand sticky with lube, inserted the hand between them, running teasing fingers against Draco's painfully hard erection. At the same time, there was a change – somehow, there was a change in how Draco felt, as if he was waking up from a sleep. The curse which he had, at first been under, had been lifted. But it made no difference. Sirius had his hand on Draco's cock, and Draco would do anything – anything – if he would keep on touching him like that, keep on...

“Please,” he whispered, bucking into Sirius's grasp. “Please.”

“You like that, don't you, Draco?” Sirius's voice was almost hypnotic. “You like it when I touch you like that. And what if...”

Sirius forsook words for actions, gathering his own and Draco's cock into one lubricated hand. Draco moaned aloud, his head falling forwards only Sirius's shoulder at the exquisite feeling of his prick rubbing sensuously against another. If he hadn't had his arms around the older man, he might have fallen: legs trembling at the sensation, he could do nothing but cling to Sirius as a rider might a runaway horse.

 

“You asked me earlier to fuck you,” Sirius murmured in his ear. “Do you want me to do that now, Draco?”

Draco couldn't remember making the request, but that was irrelevant. Sirius was... so hot – so hard – so dangerous; a heady aphrodisiac in itself before one even considered the way he was making Draco feel right now.

“Yes. God, yes.”

“I'm not forcing you, Draco.” Sirius might not be coercing him with words, but his actions left Draco no mind with which to deny him, even with the Imperius curse lifted.

 

“ _Yes._ ”

“But if you want it, you're going to have to ask me nicely, Draco.” Sirius's hand continued stroking their cocks; Draco was nearly weeping with need. “On your knees and begging like a good bottom should.”

“I can't.” Draco hadn't words for the fact that he couldn't bear for Sirius to let go of his cock; that the idea of Sirius stopping touching him – even for a second – would be unthinkable.

“You can.” Sirius lets go, and Draco nearly fell to his knees in unfulfilled desire. “Come on, Draco,” Sirius murmured in his ear. “Kneel for me. Ask me to take you.”

“Please...” Draco collapsed clumsily at Sirius's feet.

“Oh, you want this,” Sirius said, satisfaction lacing his voice. “You want me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what, Draco?” Sirius pushed his leg between Draco's, rubbing it up against his cock until Draco cried out. “Yes, what?”

“Please... please, fuck me.” Draco was close to incoherence, desperately pushing closer to Sirius's leg.

“Hands and knees,” instructed Sirius; and Draco was down and in position almost before his cousin had finished speaking. “Oh yes,” the older man said. “Yes...”

Another spell, and Draco noticed a wetness around his arse that he'd not experienced before. Sirius, kneeling behind him, brought one hand around to close on Draco's cock whilst the other rubbed temptingly around his anus. And there was – there was a point, _there_ , which made Draco thrust backwards against the suggestive fingers of his would-be lover. Sirius laughed, inserting just the smallest tip of his finger into Draco; once again Draco drove back, so that the finger went in almost to knuckle-length.

“Please,” he begged.

“Oh yes, you want to be fucked so badly,” Sirius crooned, crooking his finger inside Draco in a way which made him arch his back with need.

“Yes - _yes_.”

One finger became two, and there was an edge of discomfort as Sirius stretched him, but Draco barely noticed it, taken up as he was by the sensation, the feeling. And then – then, Sirius's long, hard cock pressing against his entrance; surely it would never fit, and...

“Aaah,” moaned Draco as a sharp pain hit him; then, “Aah,” again, this time from pleasure.

Sirius's fingers on Draco's cock worked in time to the motion of his own erection plunging in and out of Draco's arse; Draco was murmuring “Oh please, oh please, oh please,” over and over, the sensation so intense that it almost frightened him. And then, as Sirius's hand paused for a second, he felt orgasm overtaking him, taking from him any ability to speak at all. He let out a deep groan, and came; as the spasms flowed through him, he was vaguely aware of Sirius's cock constricting and releasing inside him as the older man reached his own peak.

And then it was over, and Draco was Draco Malfoy once more, scion of an ancient name, lying on the floor beneath his Mudblood loving, traitor of a cousin, covered in semen and sweat. And Sirius stood up, brushing himself down as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened; handing Draco his robes coolly, and smiling (damn it, _smiling_ ) at him.

“Thank you very much, Draco,” his cousin said, shrugging himself into his own clothes again. “A most pleasurable and informative afternoon.”

Draco, trembling with rage and shame, dressed without a word. But Sirius had one more comment to make.

“Oh, Draco?” Draco turned at the doorway. Sirius's smile was back again. “Say hello to Lucius for me.”

 

**Part Three: Sirius**

“Draco's said nothing to you?”

“No.”

“Interesting,” said Sirius casually. “Considering how... close... he and I got recently.”

Lucius stilled. “What do you mean?”

“Oh dear, Lucius, does your son not trust you enough to confide his dirty little secrets to you? Not, of course,” Sirius added, enjoying himself mightily, “that there was anything 'little' about it. Your son is very well endowed for his age.”

“If you mean...” Lucius stopped, controlled himself. “You are, of course, talking arrant nonsense. Draco and you could never have met without my knowledge.”

“No?” Sirius raised his eyebrows.

“Prove it,” challenged Lucius.

Sirius shrugged. “If you wish. You know, I assume, that Dumbledore bequeathed me his Pensieve: an apology, I expect, for misjudging me for so many years. Convenient at moments like this: if Draco will not tell you, it appears to be my task.” He raised his wand to the side of his head, removing a thread of white substance and placing it in the bowl. “Do you want to see how nicely your son can bottom?” He watched Lucius move, as if mesmerised, towards the Pensieve. “It is, I'm afraid, merely a collection of 'best moments' – but you'll get the general idea. And, of course, you know that the Pensieve never lies... or if it does, it is immediately obvious. Come and see how 'obvious' your son can be.”

 

Once he looked it, Lucius was as transfixed as Sirius could have wished him to be. Sirius fully intended that this moment, too, would be one for the Pensieve: he would like to look back and watch Lucius watching him bugger Draco. It would be something even more pleasurable to wank off to than the occasion itself. He observed Lucius's rigidity as the phantom Sirius cast the Imperius charm on Draco; saw the horror with which the boy's father regarded Draco's utter submission.

“You used the Imperius curse to force my son into...”

Lucius was shaking with anger, and unable to form the words. What a pleasant change that was, Sirius thought idly.

“Is the idea so repugnant to you?”

“To force.... a _child_...”

“Draco is no child, Lucius. And I did not need to use force. You see, as in a previous occasion which I am sure we both recall – one when I was very much the same age that your son is now, in fact - I took the Imperius curse off him quite early in the encounter.” Sirius smiled. “Whatever you saw Draco do - **everything** you saw Draco do – he did because he wanted to. And with that in mind, perhaps you'd like to watch again...?”

Sometimes, revenge was so very sweet.


End file.
